


In the Beginning

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing scene" from the Sacrifice episode. Special Thanks to Azyral00 for editorial assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

In the Beginning 

Athelstan thought they would shun him after the sacrifice; but they didn’t. If anything – they patted his shoulder and filled his cup with more mead, saying, “You would have ruined us priest if you had been the one sacrificed.” .

But he was not comforted by their words. Athelstan could not look Lagertha in the eyes; and she avoided him too. He knew Ragnar would play games; but he thought she was different. How could she not tell him? Nevertheless, Athelstan did not reproach her. He was well aware that she was suffering her own pain these days. Their marriage had become tense since the death of the child. He knew her pain was much worse than his at the moment. 

Athelstan wanted to try to understand Ragnar. But it wasn’t easy. The Viking was always playing a dangerous game; this time it was by offering him as a sacrifice. Did Ragnar truly believe he had forgotten his god? Was everyone so convinced he was now one of them due to his new clothes and beard? Did he forget? 

“Damn that Viking…” He muttered into his cup. Athelstan felt like screaming and growling. He hid away from the camp. He wanted to just forget himself. He had taken a tiny piece of mushroom. They had asked him again to join their orgy; but he just walked away. Could they see the burning in his eyes; and the power of his resolve to stay chaste slowly chipping away? 

“So I found you…” 

Athelstan rolled his eyes. He knew that voice more than his own these days. He looked up at it. “What do you want?” 

Ragnar swayed as he stood. Athelstan could see the glassy look in his eyes. Did he partake of the mushrooms too? 

He also held a pitcher and his own horn cup in his hands. “I have come to drink with you. You are not mad at me are you priest…?” 

“I see that smirk upon your face. And it saddens me. What you did was…” Athelstan did not wish to even speak about it. “But then I mean so little to you? I am just a slave after all.” 

Athelstan didn’t even hear it except he felt it – the moment that Ragnar was on top of him. The mead was dropped upon the ground near them. Ragnar’s grip was strong around his wrists; his face red like a demon’s so close to his own. Maybe he would die on this trip after all?

“You dare say those words to me? You dare to tell me that you are slave? Would a slave be placed on my side when in front of King Horik? Would a slave have a room in my home and chair at my table? When have I ever treated you unjustly? You dare think that I have no feelings for you? You think me foolish to offer you to the gods; without knowing that you would be disqualified? But better yet – that maybe you would stop acting like one of us. Let’s begin with that ridiculous hair braid…” Ragnar let go of one of Athelstan’s wrists and pulled apart the topknot on his head. Slowly the dark curls fell upon his forehead. 

“You’re mad or drunk…” Athelstan says; he was gasping. Ragnar’s body was now making him sweat. He knew that he chose a well-hidden spot; no one would see them and possibly stop whatever could happen now. 

Ragnar smiled. 

Athelstan wished he could look away from those mischievous blue eyes; but they always held him spellbound. 

“Everything you do confuses me Ragnar…” Athelstan said, his head was buzzing. 

Ragnar’s face was so close – eyes so piercing. “You said my name. Say it again.” 

Athelstan was breathing heavier now. He licked his lips. “Ragnar…” 

“I like the way you say my name…Athelstan.” Ragnar said softly and leaned down. The kiss was gentle but long. 

When the kiss was over, Athelstan could feel his breathing return to normal. He looked into Ragnar’s eyes, “And you seem to have remembered mine too. Please Ragnar – why kiss me? Why…?” 

Ragnar shook his head and placed a finger on Athelstan’s lips. “There are times when it is important not to ask so many questions my friend.” 

Ragnar leaned down slowly.

Athelstan thought Ragnar was giving him a chance to pull away or turn his head. But he knew he was frozen in place. When Ragnar reached down upon his mouth again, the kiss was hard. 

No longer an innocent when it comes to kissing; Athelstan slowly opened his lips. 

Ragnar did everything as he did life – he plundered. 

Ragnar’s kiss, was lust, desire and need given freely by a man who never gave out those things to just anyone. 

Ragnar surprised him by clutching hips and pulling them down while rocking his. Ragnar continued to lie on top of him, cradling Athelstan between his legs as they humped against each other's stomachs.

Athelstan could feel Ragnar’s harden manhood against his body. And he could no longer control his body from reacting likewise. Within seconds, Ragnar positioned his cock against my own and started rubbing against me. 

The fierce Viking was kissing his neck – biting it gently. Athelstan felt the world around him shift and move. He understood now why the mushroom had truly been consumed by them and how it spurned their sexual appetite. 

Athelstan’s senses were on fire. Ragnar’s touch was burning. He reached up and grabbed the thick braid behind the large man’s tattooed head and pulled him toward his lips, “Kiss me….” 

Ragnar smiled and shook his head. “My poor priest - you are like a blushing bride on her wedding night…” 

Athelstan knew he looked the part. He was squirming and moaning. Ragnar’s thrusts against him got rougher. He almost lost himself in how perfectly they were moving together. Was this Ragnar’s way of asking for his consent? Did he Ragnar desire more than just kisses? Of course he did; Athelstan knew Ragnar’s blood now coursed hot with lust. Athelstan did not know what to do except spread his thighs a bit wider. 

Ragnar reacted the same way he did before, pushing into Athelstan and groaning into his mouth before pulling away from the contact and breaking the kiss to say, "So you are willing to sacrifice something of yourself to me after-all…” 

Athelstan didn't reply this time; he just pushed his hips forward to meet Ragnar’s thrusts.

He placed open-mouth kisses down Ragnar’s neck and then bit him. He was not as gentle as Ragnar had been with him. Athelstan put his mouth against the Viking’s ear, “Ragnar…I think I am going to die…” 

“No one dies of pleasure little priest…” Ragnar rocked his hips up, sank one hand into his dark hair and gripped it.

Ragnar was pulling on Athelstan’s hair, trying to force him to take kiss his mouth. So desperate the monk was to feel relief – that he stopped caring of the pain. 

Suddenly, Athelstan felt his Ragnar’s hand tearing into his clothes. He felt a long finger slide between his buttocks and against his hole. 

"Oh gods…” Athelstan cried. He could feel Ragnar at one point had decided to grip his organ and then using the seed that leaked from it to rub against his orifice. He could not understand why Ragnar’s touch excited him instead of repulsing him; was he truly of this sinful nature all along? 

Ragnar must have seen the look upon Athelstan’s face, because he stopped. He kissed his jaw, “What did I say about you thinking too much? This blush upon your face is appealing – I will never forget tonight – of that I can promise you. There is no shame Athelstan; when the wave comes - ride it – don’t hold back…” 

Slowly, Ragnar pushed his finger inside of Athelstan’s body. The monk gasped. 

“Close your eyes Athelstan…let the gods guide you.” 

The intrusion and consequent gentle pushing in and out of Ragnar’s finger made him breathless. Slowly, he grew accustomed to the invasion and relaxed around Ragnar’s finger faster than he had expected. 

Ragnar worked the pad of his finger over a place that made Athelstan groan and grab the ground beside me. The younger man’s hips bucked and Ragnar held him down by the hip. Athelstan felt wanton. He felt like he was falling into a spiral of pleasure that only made him spread his legs further apart.

Again he reached out and grabbed the Viking’s hair. He held it tightly in his hand.

While he could feel Ragnar’s eyes upon him; he knew his were glazed over completely. The entirety of Athelstan’s awareness was focusing on his body and Ragnar’s ministrations. 

Ragnar smiled and watched as Athelstan’s cock was jumping on priest’s smooth girlish stomach and how his testicles were drawing up. He kissed Athelstan hard and said, “…take the plunge…do not be afraid – the gods will hold you…” 

Athelstan took a huge gulp of air and froze just as his balls separated and rode up to either side of his shaft. The first blast of semen shot right to land in the middle of his chest. 

Ragnar heard the long groan, so loud it had to have hurt the priest’s throat, accompanied his release. Athelstan’s hips buck into the air as he shot stream after stream onto his chest. He clenched Ragnar’s braid tightly; it was surely to pull away from the root. Ragnar kept hearing the virgin priest’s cries of pleasure and it made him want to sink himself balls deep into the vulnerable monk so badly. He could take him now; deflower him with one thrust of his own turgid manhood. Ragnar bit his tongue until he could feel the blood flow from it; the pain helped to subside his desire to rape the monk. 

Athelstan collapsed, going completely limp like a rag doll. He laid there, eyes closed. He was heaving and his body trembling and twitching from the occasional aftershocks. 

Ragnar licked the blood from his lips and moved next to the priest. He was lying on his side and propped his head on his palm while watching the priest’s slow recovery back to the world. Ragnar could see tears escape the priest’s eyes. He shook his head. Athelstan was too soft and foolish; how will he survive their Viking world?

Ragnar was certain that the grin he wore made him look even more foolish than the priest, but he couldn't stop and didn't care. Ragnar knew that tonight as well as the entire trip to Uppsala was only the beginning of so many new things to come – for them all; especially his innocent priest.


End file.
